SPARROW
by deetatarant
Summary: The Rift dumps a child. The team have to find it a home and deal with the consequences. RATED T..... Will be very sad be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Set between 'Meat' and 'Adam' Season Two....... I am going on the assumption that only Jack, Ianto and Owen know about Flat Holm Island.**

**RIFT CHILD **

"Oh my god."

Jack froze at the sound of those words. The deep sadness in Ianto's voice was enough to bring him to a jarring halt.

"I've found it Jack. It's here."

In the dim light of an early autumn dawn Ianto straightened up and turned to face his boss, a squirming infant humanoid in his arms. The young Welshman was looking down at the tiny thing in his arms that could almost be called a baby.... a human baby.... but for the row of tiny ridges that rose from its brow and disappeared into its scalp, which was covered in downy feathers instead of hair. Jack recognised the species immediately and huffed out a sigh to match the look on Ianto's face. Ironically they were called Sparrow on their home world. Ianto was quick to nestle the tiny child into the folds of his coat, human or not, it was still a vulnerable baby that would need.......

"We'll take it back to the Hub, and get Owen to check it over." Jack said finally gathering himself for a storm to come.

Ianto nodded, feeling the warmth of the thing against his chest, it really was almost human. He walked a pace behind Jack wondering what the poor child's parents were currently going through. They would never see their baby again, never know its fete. Ianto couldn't think of anything worse. Jack opened the door of the SUV and Ianto, careful with his charge, climbed in, the door was shut for him. When Jack got in behind the wheel he assisted with the seatbelt, before keying the ignition.

"Don't go too fast Jack."

Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Today was about to get all kinds of ugly, in the few minutes that Ianto had been in contact with the child, he had already bonded with it. He could not afford for anyone else on the team to touch it, separating the infant from Ianto was going to be hard enough. Part of him wished he'd found it first, if only to put it down.

"Don't got too attached Ianto." He said, knowing how useless and belated that short command actually was. Sparrows affected human's that way. He heard Ianto sigh and risked a quick glance at him. His Welshman was looking down at the baby and smiling stupidly into the eyes that were looking back at him.

"How old do you think it is?"

Jack tried to sound disinterested rather than worried. "A few days, maybe a week. We'll have to take it to Flat Holm."

The smile dropped away. "Jack it's a baby, not a patient."

"I know Ianto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack pulled the rest of the team into the boardroom whilst Ianto took the infant down to the autopsy bay to wait for Owen. Jack made a point of closing the door. His team sat in the chairs around the table and Jack paced about, agitated.

"We have a serious problem."

Owen arched his eyebrows and grimaced. "What's Tea Boy done now?"

Jack sank into a chair. "The Rift has dumped an infant on us."

Tosh and Gwen both immediately looked through the glass in the direction of the autopsy bay.

"Is it human?" Tosh asked.

Jack shook his head. "The race are known as Sparrow, they are humanoid accept on the outside, they have feathers instead of hair and little bumps on the brows. They are also bonders, which means they communicate through touch and speech, but are inseparable from their parents until they find their mates. Ianto found it and picked it up...... Yes I know dangerous, but he saw a baby and did what any one of us would have done. The problem is the infant has already bonded to him, separating them is going to be distressing at best, for both of them. Now until I figure out what we are going to do with this child I do not anyone other than Ianto to touch it. Owen when you do the medical, make sure you are wearing at least two pairs of gloves. I mean it, no one is to touch it because the separation is..... well like I said."

Owen was looking thoughtful. "How do you know it has bonded with Ianto?"

Jack sighed, "You'll see in a minute. Ianto is many things, but cuddly isn't one of them."

"So what are we going to do with the baby? We can't send it to be adopted or anything, I mean... has this happened before?" Gwen was looking anxiously between Jack and Owen.

"Alien refugees usually go to UNIT, but this is the first time a child so young has come through the Rift and survived. Sparrows are pretty tough physically, but they go mad if alone and unbounded. I'll be honest I am not entirely certain how to handle this."

"What about communicable diseases Jack, is there anything we're likely to be at risk from?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so, but it wouldn't hurt to do a thorough medical assessment anyway. Look, guys I just wanted to stress the importance of quarantine. Ianto has already been exposed, let's just keep it to him until we have a safe place to send the child."

"Jack how severe is the separation anxiety likely to be?" Owen was sounding worried now.

Jack huffed a sigh. "Serious. Ianto's behaviour is gonna be out of wack, when the infant is taken from him he'll lose it and we need to be prepared for that, he'll need us to be prepared for that."

"Surely they only bond with their own species?" Tosh said.

Jack shrugged. "No, there's a big slave trade in Sparrows, because once they bond they simply never leave your side, they are the most loyal, dependable..... like all weaknesses it's exploited. Sparrows can bond to pretty much any sentient organic species with a language, the only problem is the bonding goes both ways where human's are concerned, which is one of the reasons why they are also hunted and killed. It's sad, they really are a lovely peaceful people."

Owen got to his feet. "I guess I better check on both of them."

Jack nodded. "Gwen, I'm sorry to ask, but could you please go to the shops and get baby supplies, nappies clothes and something we can put the child to sleep in safely."

Gwen pushed her chair back and stood up. "No problem." She offered up a smile before she left, realising just how worried Jack was. Once she was gone Jack turned to Tosh.

"We have to find somewhere for this child to go, UNIT is my last resort. Shit."

Toshiko watched him closely for a moment. "What about food Jack, what does that Sparrow eat?"

"It should be ok with whatever infant food humans normally have." He was looking past Tosh into the middle distance. "This is going to be hard Tosh, damn it. I don't know what the hell we are going to do with it."

She decided to be the voice of reason. "Well for now, lets get it checked over and fed. You've been on Earth a long time, you must know someone who may be able to help us find a home for it."

Jack didn't reply.

"Jack?"

He finally looked at her. "There's no guarantee we'll be able to separate it from Ianto without killing it. I'm amazed it didn't die from being removed from it's mother."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Is Ianto's life in danger?"

Jack shrugged. "It depends on how deeply he responds to the bonding, either way the damage was done from the moment he picked the child up."

**AN: Another experiment..... I must be mad.....This one won't be very fluffy though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

**THE EYES HAVE IT....**

Ianto carefully made his way down to the autopsy bay, as the team gathered in the boardroom. He knew that Jack was worried, the looks they had exchanged as they had left the SUV were enough to tell him that something had just gone horribly wrong. Ianto had instinctively hugged the infant a little closer and hurriedly walked away with Jack on his heels. The Welshman heaved out a sigh as he stood surveying their medical-come-autopsy bay, it's tiled and metal surfaces unforgiving and cold. He felt movement in his arms and looked down into the warmth of his woollen coat to find two wide soulful eyes blinking up at him. The blueness in them so dark, they could have been black. Ianto couldn't help but smile at the tiny thing in his care. He sighed wondering if the child were hungry, or tired or afraid. It remained quiet apart from the odd snuffle as it breathed. It's cheeks were pink and the little lips were slightly parted revealing gums. A thumb went to its mouth and sucked seemingly content. It was only then that Ianto realised the child was in fact wearing a nappy of sorts. He was instantly thinking of the loss again, the bone deep aching that came with losing something you love. He sighed.

"Alright Cariad. It'll be alright, I promise." He started to hum something random, he had no idea what it was as he gently rocked the child in his arms. Somewhere in the distance he vaguely heard the sounds of his colleague's voices and the cog door opening and closing. A moment later and Owen was trotting down the stairs.

"Alright, Ianto. I need to check the kid over ok?"

Ianto looked up, a frown settled deep into his forehead. "Yes, but be careful, it's a baby Owen, not a dead body."

Owen raised his eyebrows as he spread a folded blanket on to the metal autopsy table.

"I know that. Now Jack has been very specific that no one but you is allowed to have skin contact with the child, so I'll need your assistance anyway."

Ianto nodded wondering why. "Is there a problem?"

Owen nodded. "Yep, but I'll let Jack do the explaining." He was pulling on three pairs of latex gloves just be sure. "Ok, mate lay it on here and lets check it's ok."

Ianto reluctantly eased the infant out from the warmth of his coat and settled it in on its back on the blanket.

"Can you remove the nappy, see what gender it is."

Ianto complied, untying the cloth at ..... his waist. Thankfully the cloth was dry and clean. The boy's eyes never left his and Ianto gently grasped a tiny hand and rubbed the smooth palm.

"He's tiny."

Owen couldn't help but grin at the Tea Boy. "Yeah, mate he is." He was holding the Bekaran scanner and sweeping it over the length of the baby's body as he lifted his legs and flexed his toes. Ianto was now rubbing the sole of a foot.

"I've never liked babies much, but this one seems quite nice."

"He's well behaved, I'll give him that. Ianto I'll need to take some bloods, so I'm going to put a butterfly canula in the back of his hand, can you hold him still for me?"

Ianto grasped the arm firmly but gently and cooed to the baby as Owen quickly got to work. The infant seemed unaware and remained completely focussed on Ianto. Owen was quietly relieved, he hated screaming babies. He got his stephoscope next and Ianto automatically sat the child up and balanced him upright as Owen listened to his chest and abdomen.

"He sounds normal for a human and Jack reckons they are mostly human."

Owen smiled at Ianto and went to fetch a another blanket. "Here, wrap him in that until Gwen gets back with the supplies."

Ianto did that just that and then gathered the child up into his arms. "You done with the exam?"

Owen nodded. "For now, I will need a blood sample from you as well. The baby has imprinted on you and I need to make sure that you are ok."

Ianto put the child back down on the table, reluctant to let him go. He pulled off his coat and jacket rolled up his shirt sleeve. As usual he paled somewhat as the needle pierced his alabaster skin.

"There, all done."

Ianto nodded getting his clothes back on. He left his coat draped over the end of the autopsy table and once again picked up the boy.

"We should give him a name." He said.

Owen shrugged, trying to look non committal. "Jack said the species were called Sparrow."

"I'll ask Jack then, he may know of a more appropriate name for him, something from his home."

"Yeah, good idea, you need to talk to Jack anyway." Owen turned away to get on with his work.

Ianto, boy baby cradled in the blanket in his arms made his way up to Jack's office and discovered Jack was on his mobile talking to Gwen and adding a couple of things to her shopping list. When he hung up Ianto ventured further into the office and sat down. Jack quietly regarded the slightly doey look on Ianto's face, taking in the dilated pupils and somewhat protective hold on the baby in his arms.

"Hey."

"Hey. Owen's done his exam, and took some blood from me, he said you wanted to talk to me."

Jack nodded, forcing a smile on to his face. "Yep, Gwen's out getting some baby supplies and Tosh and I will start the process of trying to find a home for the.... what gender is it?"

"Boy."

"For the boy, but if we don't find somewhere for him, he'll have to go to Flat Holm."

Ianto hitched a breath and nodded. "I know. It's just such a soulless place."

"It's the best I can offer. Look Ianto. There is a complication. You may already be aware how quickly you've ......."

"Become attached? Yes, I noticed. Owen said I was the only one allowed to touch him. What does that mean Jack?" He looked back down and discovered the Sparrow child appeared to be sleeping contentedly, before he realised it he was smiling again.

Jack watched sadly. "It means that when it comes to re housing him.... it's going to be very hard for you to let go, and who ever ends up taking him on must be prepared for long term attachment, or else the child must..... well I don't know how he will cope without being bonded to someone."

Ianto looked at him as a sudden fear gripped at his gut. "Will he die without being attached to someone?"

Jack knew he had to be honest. "Possibly. Either way we have to rehouse him. He can't stay here."

"What will happen to me?"

"You will grieve, deeply, which is why non of us will be allowed to handle him except you, at least until we've sorted out some way of getting him cared for."

Ianto sighed certain that he would never be able to let go. "I shouldn't have picked him up, should I?"

"You made a mistake Ianto, for the best reasons. It could have been Gwen or Tosh or Owen."

"But not you?"

Jack shrugged. "Only because I recognised what it was, otherwise..... I'm not totally without compassion."

"I know that Jack, but you are more objective, you've been around a long time, understand the consequences much better than the rest of us. Thank god it wasn't Gwen or Tosh, especially Gwen."

"You make it sound like you're of less importance."

"I am."

Jack glared at him. "Not to me you're not."

Ianto held his look. "I thought...... sorry it doesn't matter." Ianto eyes drifted back down to the baby, still asleep.

Jack got up from his chair and walked around the desk. He stood at Ianto's side looking down at the child, resisting the overwhelming temptation to touch. Instead his hand slid over Ianto's shoulders.

"Whatever happens I need you to trust my decisions over this, can you do that?"

Ianto really wasn't sure that he could. "I will try Jack."

Jack gently squeezed his arm and then stepped away, perching his arse on the edge of his desk so that he was facing Ianto again.

"Have you named him yet?"

Ianto shook his head. "I was thinking of Sparrow for his surname....."

"They tend to name their young after weather or seasons, things related to nature, like sky, or storm.... something like that."

"I like the sound of Storm.... he's certainly going to cause that."

Jack smiled weakly. "Storm it is then."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

**MATERNA, PATERNA, ETERNA**

Jack stepped away and went and sat back behind his desk as if to resume his position of Captain of Torchwood. He looked long and hard into Ianto's face before speaking.

"If I have to make a choice Ianto....... you must understand that under no circumstances are you expendable."

Ianto gaped at him for a moment before looking down at the life in his arms, so tiny and so vulnerable.

"You can't expect me to make that choice, you know that......"

Jack cut him off. "The choice isn't yours to make Ianto. I promise we will do what we can to find a home for the baby."

Ianto nodded his gaze firmly fixed on the child, his heart swelling painfully in his chest.

"I know it's entirely irrational......"

"No it isn't Ianto, it's telepathy, chemicals, hormones..... whatever. The point is you have to trust me to do the right thing."

"You've said that already Jack."

"And I will keep saying it, until you find it in yourself to believe me."

Ianto's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You've not exactly given me just cause to recently."

Jack took a steadying breath to calm himself before speaking. "You still pissed at me about that?"

Ianto squirmed a little in his seat. The whole whale episode was just one seriously bad memory on so many levels and he was still simmering with his anger and, he hated to admit to himself, jealousy.

"Yes Jack, I'm still pissed. I'm upset that you and I have to sneak around in secret for whatever this thing between us actually is while you publicly declare your love for someone else right in front of me. It hurt Jack, you hurt me. If I mean that little to you......."

"Don't you dare!" Jack slapped his palm down on his desk, making Ianto jump and the infant in his arms wriggle at the disturbance. "This is not the time Ianto, you're so emotionally charged right now..... don't say anything that you and I will regret."

"What that you can't admit feelings for the man you are fucking but you can for someone else's partner? Do you know how humiliating that was?"

Jack lurched back to his feet and strode around the desk, he knelt down in front of Ianto and grasped his knees. Ianto met his look, shocked to see hurt there.

"Ianto, right now you are...... you are wired with emotions because of that thing in your arms so I am going to pretend you haven't said any of that. You are important to me, I need you to trust that. Promise me."

Finally Ianto nodded. They remained still, looking at one another long and hard before Ianto ventured to talk again.

"You mean the world to me Jack. You gave me my life back after I lost Lisa, you restored my faith and repaired my damaged soul..... I just.... even now I am holding this little boy and I know I can't let go, I also know I will have to and it's like an avalanche that I cannot out run. I'm overwhelmed. I've lost so much Jack and I know you understand that better than anyone ever could....."

Jack reached up and touched his pale face, hoping that the contact would allay his obvious fear.

"I need you to remember that you have not been given a choice in that. The Sparrow has forced it on you for the sake of it's own survival. You are not meant to love like this, it goes against your very nature. Love is something that has to come with time and knowledge and trust. What you feel isn't love Ianto, it is an instinct driven to it's extreme......." Jack faltered looking down at the sleeping child in the blanket, a powerful urge to reach out and touch surging in his hands like an itch he needed to rake at. He squeezed Ianto's knee with one hand and gently brushed his cheek with the other.

"But isn't love instinctual?" The contact from Jack's fingertips on his cheek made Ianto shiver and close his eyes.

Jack shook his head. "No...... and for what it is worth. I just want you to be safe."

A tap on the office door and Jack pulled back and got to his feet. Owen strode in and plonked himself down on the couch, stretching his legs out. Jack perched himself on the edge of the desk again.

"Owen?"

The medic eyed Jack with a degree of uncertainty. "The child appears to be in good health.... by human standards anyway." He rubbed at his aching temple, the morning's hangover still niggling. "The blood work will take another 24 hours for all the screening so I'd recommend that Ianto and the child be quarantined in the Hub for the time being. Ianto's BP is slightly elevated, but I suspect it's not something to be concerned with under the circumtances. However, I'd like him to have a quick check over each day, just to be on the safe side." His eyes drifted in the direction of Ianto, still cradling the blanketed baby. He winced; babies really did nothing for him, even this one. He noticed Ianto almost imperceptably tighten his hold.

Jack was nodding his approval as the sound of the cog door alarms drew their attention. Gwen bustled in with a half dozen carrier bags and a bright flush on her cheeks from the cold outside. She dumped the bags on the couch and went to Tosh, then both women left via the cog door. They returned a few moments later carrying between them a large cardboard box and more bags. Ianto got to his feet and left the office to join his female colleagues. Gwen was grinning.

"That was actually rather fun, it was like shopping for my nieces without the worry of my credit card exploding."

Ianto surveyed all the shopping. "Is that all for Storm?"

Gwen arched her eyebrows. "Storm?"

"Jack said they named their children after natural things like the weather. Storm seemed appropriate somehow." He was inspecting a tin of infant formula feed.

Gwen smiled. "It's a good name and yes this is all for Storm. Nappies, clothes, a cot, bedding, some bottles, steriliser, baby milk and some toys." She held up a multicoloured caterpillar with glee.

Ianto looked at it. "Thank you Gwen. I guess I better figure out how to do this milk stuff."

By now Jack and Owen had also gathered round. Jack began poking around the bags of clothing.

"Well, first we need to set up the cot so Ianto can put him down, any takers?" Gwen looked at each of her team mates.

Owen backed off. "No way... I am not getting all mushy and making a nest. Jack you do it, it's a flat pack so it shouldn't challenge you too much."

Tosh was smiling as Owen beat a hasty retreat back down to his beloved autopsy bay.

"I'll do it."

Gwen, Jack and Ianto all looked at her and Tosh put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you two help Ianto sort out a room if they are both going to be confined to the Hub."

Ianto was shaking his head. "No... don't be silly. I can do that. You still have an institute to run and.... well it will be just be easier."

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Quite right, we still have an institute to run. Gwen you help Tosh set that up, as soon as it is done, back to work. Ianto if you need any help dealing with...... with that, just ask otherwise we will leave you to it."

Ianto was quietly relieved. "Yes, sir."

Jack grinned at the gratitude in Ianto's small smile as he turned and headed back to his office, closing the door behind him.

Ianto decided the best thing he could do was get Storm into a nappy and a set of clothes, so that was what he did. The baby watched him through sleepy eyes as Ianto carefully bathed, dried and dressed him. Ianto was surprised at himself for being able to do it all, but every action came naturally with graceful efficiency. By the time he was done, the cot was made up and positioned next to the ratty couch and Ianto placed Storm on to the soft covers feeling a sudden loss as the physical contact was broken that made his gut hurt. Reluctantly he stepped back and set about getting bottles ready for feeding.

Gwen watched her colleague with something akin to sympathy and sadness. It was obvious just how far and how quickly Ianto had fallen into this unwanted attachment, she found herself wondering what the separation was going to be like. Sighing she returned to her work, trying to ignore her own compulsion to go over to the cot and touch the baby's cheek in comfort. One day she hoped she'd have a child of her own with Rhys, she found herself looking in the direction of Jack's office realising that if Jack had children he'd only live to see them die. Gwen couldn't imagine how much that would hurt, she had certainly never known pain like that, she had never lost and she suddenly understood why Jack was so adamant that this remain Ianto's problem, and his alone. That way only one person would get hurt when it was time to give the child up, Gwen did not envy Ianto one bit and hoped she was up to the task of helping the young man when the time came. The next time she looked at Ianto he was seated on the couch giving the child a bottle of baby milk, looking into the child's face with a private smile that she knew would break his heart in days to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

**RAY OF LIGHT**

Storm seemed to cope with the infant formula without any obvious side effects. He sucked down the entire bottle and then Ianto raised him up and cradled him against his shoulder, rubbing his back. The warmth of him against his neck settled the anxiety in his gut and Ianto slowly paced back and forth by the sofa. Storm belched and yawned and eventually Ianto bent down and settled him into the portable cot. The child was asleep within moments. Ianto stood there gazing down at him.

Jack watched from the window of his office as Ianto put the baby back in the cot and straightened up, his gaze firmly fixed on the infant. There was a rare look of contentment on the young Welshman's face and Jack found himself wondering what right he had to take that away from him. Jack shook his head, almost as if to clear it. The baby had to go, before anyone else was drawn into touching it. He sighed and picked up his phone. Two hours later and he discovered that UNIT did not have any knowledge of any Sparrow refugees on Earth that Storm could be settled with. Unhappily he ended the call and got to his feet stretching. The Hub was unusually quiet and he saw his team all working at their respective terminals, the Rift was being quiet, which under the circumstances was a mercy. Ianto had positioned himself on the sofa close by the cot with his laptop and he looked up and met Jack's eyes with a hesitant smile. Jack grinned and signalled for a cup of coffee, which was met with Ianto's famous eye roll. The man carefully set the laptop to one side and got to his feet, straightening out his suit with grace before turning to the girls. It made Jack sad, seeing Ianto offer up shy smiles, almost as if he was expecting to be ignored as he asked if they wanted coffee. Owen obviously heard him as he saw fit to venture up from the depths of the autopsy bay. Jack was surprised to see Owen give Ianto a reassuring slap on the shoulder and the two of them laughed as they exchanged words. Jack wondered if Owen was aware on some level just how bad things were going to get for Ianto. Sucking in a breath he decided to join his team for a well earned coffee break.

The team gathered in the boardroom around the table with a pot of coffee and copious amounts of chocolate biscuits. Ianto made sure everyone was supplied before backing out of the room and resuming his place on the couch, a mug in his hand as he affectionately looked down into the cot from where he was sitting.

An uncomfortable silence brewed in the boardroom and Gwen finally broke it.

"What are we going to do with the child Jack?"

Jack wrenched his gaze back to his team. "I've been on the phone to UNIT, there are no Sparrow here on Earth, so far as they know. They offered to take the child off our hands, but I said no."

Tosh looked extremely relieved. "So what are our options?"

Jack sipped on the amazing coffee and briefly closed his eyes. "I'm not sure. We can't just hand it over to a human family for adoption, that would only sentence them to same problem that Ianto has been lumbered with."

"The kindest thing, what is the kindest thing to do?"

Jack looked at Gwen, he could see all of her maternal instincts right there on her sleeves, in her wide eyes and the way they constantly strayed in the direction of the cot.

"The safest thing for the rest of you is to isolate the child and make sure that Ianto is the only one exposed. It's already affecting you Gwen and you haven't been near it."

Gwen nodded, she couldn't argue the point.

Tosh was wringing her hands. "I have an urge to touch it. I've felt it for some time."

Jack looked at her with concern. "That finalises it then, the child will have to be confined to the cells and only Ianto is to have access."

Owen was nodding his agreement. "I've been monitoring the air in the Hub over the last hour, there are definitely some traces of pheromones in the air that aren't coming off you Jack, so it has to be the Sparrow. Ianto's blood pressure is still too high and he's showing other signs of physical distress, dilated pupils, shallow breathing. I think that for Sparrows that is normal, but for a human..... Add to that Ianto's own insecurities and OCD. The sooner we are shot of that thing the better."

"Owen it's a child!" Gwen snapped, outraged.

Jack raised a hand to silence her. "A child that is having a detrimental effect on this team and Ianto's well being. It is still a threat Gwen and must be treated as such, whether it's actions are intentional or not."

"You make it sound like a disease."

"It's behaving like one." Owen responded. "It's like a parasite Gwen, a virus. It was damned unfortunate that it was Ianto that picked it up, his very nature makes him the most vulnerable to its effects and you are a close second. Quarantine or elimination are our only options if we can't re-home it."

"Owen!"

"He's right Gwen. The fact of the matter is we cannot look after it.... Ianto shouldn't be expected to, this has been forced on him, it's no better than rape. The child is a threat, we can only keep it for so long."

Tosh, who had remained quiet gently grasped Gwen's hand. "So in the meantime we move the cot to the cell and I shall sort out the locking mechanism so Ianto is the only one with access."

Jack nodded. "Yes, thank you Tosh." Jack sucked in a steadying breath. "Like I have already said to Ianto, he is not be sacrificed over this. If that child isn't gone over the next couple of weeks I will deal with finishing the job myself. Ianto cannot be expected to be forced into caring for it and if the child is trapped here on earth it will be forced to live it's life in solitude as an adult and that for a Sparrow is worse than death."

Gwen was looking outraged but the tightening grip on her hand from Tosh made her think twice about protesting.

"I agree with Jack." Owen added.

Jack could've kissed him for it.

Ianto grasped his mug and clamped it between his hands, warming them against the ceramic. He closed his eyes and inhaled the aromas of his Jamaican blend as a wash of content flooded over him. When he opened them he found himself gazing down at pink cheeks, pale downy feathers and the cutest button nose. A smile was on his lips as he sipped the coffee and stared at his charge aware of the overwhelming love that shouldn't be there. He was startled out of it by a firm hand on his shoulder and Ianto blinked up at Jack who sat down beside him.

"Hey."

"How how are you doing?"

"You keep asking me. I'm alright Jack, really."

Jack nodded. "We have to confine the child to the cells, it's starting to affect Gwen. The pheromones, Owen said there are traces in the air. You will be the only one with access it's......"

"I know Jack. It's just cruel, it's not Storm's fault and we have to treat him like..... like an enemy. It's horrible." Ianto's gaze drifted back to the cot. "He's so fragile."

"No, he isn't Ianto, but I know nothing that I say will make any difference to you. Tosh is setting up cell three as it has the best sensors, so we can move all the baby gear down there when the others have gone home for the day."

Ianto knew he had no choice but to agree, his heart sank, he really didn't want Storm locked away in the dark in a cell next to Janet.

"I'll get a camp bed for myself then."

Jack shook his head. "No, I will not have you asleep in there with that thing. You can have my quarters and a monitor so you know if anything is wrong, but under no circumstances are you sleeping in the cell with it."

Ianto turned his head, gaping at Jack. "Him Jack, he's a boy, a boy who has no control over what happened to him, who is alone unless I take care of him. He needs me." Ianto had never felt needed before, even Lisa hadn't really needed him. Jack certainly didn't.

Jack cautiously touched his furrowed brow with his finger tips searching out Ianto's eyes with his own and locking their gazes. "I do need you, I know you don't think that, but I do and I am trying to protect you."

"I don't want your protection Jack."

"Yes, you do." Jack smiled.

Ianto looked away and chewed at his lip. "It's hard, I can hear myself say that I know trust you, that you are right, but.... but I just."

"I'll help you get him set up in the cell, but my order stands Ianto."

Ianto nodded, still unable to meet Jack's earnest look.

"Have you found anyone to help us?"

Jack shook his head. "No. UNIT drew a blank."

Ianto dipped his head, lost. "What about your Doctor friend?"

Jack stiffened, his hand falling away from Ianto's neck. "You're a genius." He got up. "I'll be back in a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

**BEDTIME STORY**

Ianto gazed around the bleak cell and huffed out a sigh. Storm was cradled in his right arm, nestled sleepily into his chest, the gentle rhythm of his breathing was a great comfort. The swipe card Tosh had given him was clutched tightly in his left hand, the edge of the plastic almost cutting into his skin. Ianto welcomed the pain, it was the distraction he needed. It had only taken half an hour for he and Jack to get all the baby things down into the room. The space was dismal, but it was warm and dry thanks to the portable dehumidifier that Owen had brought in from the green house. It would have to do, Jack was adamant that the child be quarantined and Ianto knew, deep down that he was right. He started to hum quietly as he carefully set the child back down into the cot for a nap. A rush of love surged through him as he carefully arranged the blankets.

"You'll be alright Cariad, Jack will think of something. Maybe his Doctor will come and take you back home, you'll like that. I know it won't be quite be same without your family, but at least you'll be with your own kind. They will understand you and love you." He bent down and brushed his lips against the downy head before straightening up. "Sleep well, little one."

He was extremely reluctant to leave the room and it took some moments to force himself to take a step back towards the door. Ianto bit at his lower lip as he felt an unrelenting pull towards the infant. He hesitated once again.

"It is time for you to come out of there Ianto."

Jack's accented tones sank in and Ianto turned to see his boss standing on the other side of the security glass, hands shoved deep into his pockets. There was a hardness in his gaze that the younger man found disquieting.

"I don't like leaving him in here by himself." He confessed.

Jack inclined his head slightly. "Is he asleep?"

Ianto nodded.

"Good, then you should do the same." He held out a hand. "Come on Ianto, he'll be quite safe in there and you need to rest, you've been on your feet for almost 20 hours."

Ianto felt himself physically deflate as a long breath was huffed out, he remained standing just on the threshold of the door still unable to find it in himself to leave the cell. The distance between him and Storm ached.

"Can't I sleep in here?"

Jack's hand locked around his and he was yanked forwards. "No, jeez Ianto can you not see what it is doing to you?"

Unhappily Ianto allowed himself to be steered away. Jack took the swipe card and locked the cell, the card then disappeared back into his pocket. "You don't get that card back until you've rested."

Ianto shot him a glare. "This isn't my fault, it isn't Storm's fault."

Jack grasped his shoulders. "I know that, but I have to keep you safe. Now come on, go get a shower and then some sleep, please."

Finally Ianto nodded and Jack decided it was safe to release him. Ianto trudged away.

Forty minutes later and he was sound asleep on Jack's bunk, wrapped in the ratty covers that passed for blankets, snoring like a train. Jack stood at the end of the bed and watched him for a moment, the presence of the swipe card in his pocket like a lead weight against his thigh. Right now all he wanted to do was go down to the cell and kill that thing. His old self would've done it in a heartbeat, but he'd become a better person since then, hadn't he? He sighed thinking about 12 children in Scotland who would've been inclined to disagree. Jack hoped the Doctor would come soon, before he had to take matters into his own hands. Martha had called him three times and had only been able to leave messages, Jack the same. There was part of him equally worried about his travelling friend and his inability to answer his phone. Jack didn't do helpless and this was as about as helpless as he got. He knew that if he enforced extreme sanction on the child, Ianto would never forgive him and at this stage it was possible that Gwen wouldn't either.

He climbed the ladder and sank down into his chair at his desk. There was plenty of paperwork to catch up on so he decided to do just that, if only to take his mind off the current situation. No sooner had he started than he heard the soft tones of a lyrical Welsh accent calling his name. Jack went to the man hole and stuck his head down there only to see Ianto sitting up on the bunk, blinking in the dim light.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

Jack arched his eyebrows, Ianto never asked that. He decided to abandon the paperwork and was down in his quarters stripping off in less than a minute. Ianto allowed Jack to get comfy on the bunk before settling his head against Jack's chest, arms firmly wrapped around one another. They weren't often like this, there was little room for affection in their relationship, but Jack knew deep down that tonight was not about losing themselves in lust. Ianto needed to be held, needed to hear the steady rhythm of his breathing and feel the warmth of his body wrapped around him like a blanket. Jack gently carded his fingers through soft curling hair and was relieved to hear a sigh of content issue from the young man in his arms. Jack stared at the ceiling listening to the sound of Ianto's breathing, he felt Ianto's lips curve into a smile against his skin.

"What were your parents like Jack?"

The question caught him off guard and Jack was half tempted to pretend to be asleep, but Ianto would know.

"They were happy, we were happy. Dad always used to have time to play and Mom always had a cuddle for me and my brother. My parents were great."

"That's nice."

"It was. What about yours?"

He felt Ianto hitch a breath. "Not so great."

"Wasn't your Tad a tailor or something?"

Ianto clammed up, his shoulders becoming rigid with tension. Jack sighed.

"One day you'll trust me enough to tell me."

"Not today Jack.... I just.... For the first time ever I feel needed, like I matter. I look at that child and wonder if I have been given a second chance at the life that was taken from me and Lisa.... but then I know.... I know we would never have had kids. We were both so career driven.... so typically Torchwood One......."

Jack's embrace tightened. "Don't ever feel that you are not needed, I have already told you this. Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

"Mam always said I was useless and Tad.... sometimes. I only wanted them to be proud of me. I didn't want to end up like Rhi, married at 18 with a baby on the way." Ianto closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his lover.

"Is that why you are so fastidious and meticulous?"

"I guess."

"You're a good and decent man Ianto Jones and most certainly never useless, this place would fall apart without you to hold us together..... We have a neat team. There's me, the heroic Captain, mentor and leader, there's Owen the sarcastic healer of our woes, and Tosh who makes sure all our technical things are looked after, Gwen our window to the outside world and then you, our foundation and anchor that supports us and binds us together." Jack absently kissed his head.

"You sound like Obi Wan Kenobi and I most certainly am not the force.... the farce maybe." Jack's chuckle rumbled in Ianto's ear pleasantly.

"I think you're more like the Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. You never panic, you always know where your towel is and you know everything."

Ianto couldn't help but smile. "So why do I feel more like a bowel of petunias?"

"Why Ianto, is this some fetish I was previously unaware of?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Only you. No, I was more thinking of the randomness of my existence and the fact that I feel like I am plummeting out of the sky."

Jack kissed him again. "I'll catch you."

"I'm heavy."

"I'm strong."


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

**SONGS OF EXPERIENCE**

It took some time for sleep to finally steal Ianto away. Jack watched him for an hour, memorising the peaceful expression that never graced Ianto's features when he was awake. When he was certain that the young man would not wake he edged off the bunk and pulled on his clothes. A few minutes later saw him sat at Tosh's computer terminal going through Ianto's personal file. Beyond the basics Jack didn't make a habit of digging into his team's records. He was content to remember a birthday and some one's address if the need arose and that was about as involved as he got. Gwen was an open book, she'd tell anyone who'd bother to listen about her life and Jack found that refreshing, but Owen, Toshiko and Ianto were all damaged individuals with pasts they preferred to keep buried. He learnt snippets along the way, usually things they let slip, but he never asked and sighing he remembered that somewhat damning criticism from Ianto the year before. What bothered Jack most was the fact that he wanted to know. He tried reasoning with himself that he needed to know just how badly Ianto was likely to react to losing the Sparrow. The team needed to know. Jack needed to reassure himself, though of what he wasn't certain. He was dismayed to discover a good deal of the information he expected to find was absent and the large medical file attached was inaccessible to him. There was only a sentence concerning Ianto's parents and sister so Jack decided to do a search on Ianto's dad. The search was blocked. Jack clicked his tongue with frustration. He knew Ianto was cagey, but this was beyond paranoid. There was nothing else for it, only two options lay in front of him, go behind Ianto's back and get Tosh to source the data, or ask Ianto himself. Neither option held much appeal. Jack shut down Tosh's terminal just as he heard Ianto's footsteps up in the office. Ianto stepped out in his boxers and one of Jack's T-shirts, looking dazed.

"Jack, where's the swipe card? Storm is crying."

Jack pulled the plastic out of his pocket and proffered it. "Sort him out then go straight back to bed."

Ianto practically snatched it away. "Yes, sir."

Jack sighed as Ianto hurriedly made his way down to the cells. Jack retreated to his office and flicked on the CCTV monitor that had been diverted up there so that he could keep a discreet eye on what Ianto was doing with the child. Jack had only imposed one absolute rule, the child was not to leave the cell under any circumstances. He watched as Ianto entered the room and closed the door behind him. Jack hit the volume controls and listened to the softly spoken Welsh endearments as the young man lifted the squalling infant from his bed. It took him a moment to register the fact that Ianto was staring straight into the security camera.

"Jack can you warm up some milk for me, it's in the fridge already made."

Jack nodded then broke into a smile when he remembered that Ianto couldn't actually see him. He hit the com button on his desk.

"No problem.... want a cup of tea?" Jack knew Ianto would never drink his version of coffee.

"Yes, please."

Ianto cooed gently to Storm as he lay him down on the improvised changing mat and set about changing his nappy, completely unperturbed by the fact that this was all entirely new to him. He chattered away happily and the child followed his every move with large soulful eyes and the occasional smile. Ianto went from talking to singing only stopping when he heard Jack tapping on the glass to get his attention. Milk bottle and mug of tea were passed through the hatch at the bottom of the door. Jack had no intention of getting any closer than was required, though he knew what the Sparrow could do, even his advanced physiology was responding to it. Ianto offered up a smile as the child was gathered up and held against him while he bent down to retrieve the bottle of milk. He tested the temperature against his wrist and then gave It Storm. The child sucked on the milk hungrily and Ianto just stood there as he fed. Jack decided to leave them to it, he'd come back for Ianto in half an hour, knowing that he would probably stay there for the rest of the night if he didn't.

Surprisingly Owen was the first in that morning. He dumped his jacket and satchel and went straight down to his lab to examine the final set of test results from the blood samples he had taken the day before. Discovering nothing concerning he headed back into the main part of the Hub and found Gwen and Tosh standing at her monitor, talking about something, Owen didn't really care what.

"Where's Tea Boy, I can't smell coffee?"

"Jack and Ianto are both down in the cells with the baby." Tosh replied gesturing to her monitor.

Owen peered over her shoulder and sure enough Jack was standing outside the cell and Ianto was inside of it doing.... well.... baby related things.

"Jack's making sure he limits his time with the child to reduce his exposure."

Owen nodded, glad that his advice was being followed. "Good, have you two spoken to Ianto this morning?"

Gwen nodded as Tosh sat herself down. "He seemed tired to me."

"Storm got him up in the night. Jack said it took some persuading to get Ianto out of the cell again." Tosh added, she faced Owen. "It's going to get harder isn't it?"

Owen could only speculate. "Probably. I best get down there." He trotted off taking the steps down to the cells two at a time, amazed at how much more co-ordinated he was when he wasn't hungover. He found Jack leaning against the Victorian brickwork watching the youngest team member as once again he was feeding the baby. Jack was smiling when he turned his head to face Owen.

"Good morning Dr Harper."

Owen halted and frowned at Jack. "If you say so, when Tea Boy's done I need him upstairs for a check over."

"I have ears Owen!" Ianto chided from the confines of the cell. Owen completely avoided looking in his direction. Jack half wondered if Owen thought that looking alone would be enough to contaminate him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he comes up in a few minutes."

Owen nodded then made off, keen to get away.

It took Jack almost an hour to convince Ianto to come out of the cell. It wasn't that Ianto wanted to disobey Jack, he just felt compelled to remain where he was. Eventually Jack had to override the lock and drag him away. Ianto allowed himself to be steered in the direction of the autopsy bay, with Jack's arm wrapped tightly around him as he repeated his profuse apologies all the way.

Jack understood, accepted the 'sorries' and made Ianto perch himself on the end of the exam table. Ianto was shaking by the time Owen was in front of him waving his scanner up and down.

"Your blood pressure is through the roof."

Jack was standing back, his arms folded across his chest and then the alarms went off.

"Stay with him." Was bellowed over Jack's shoulder.

Ianto chewed at his nails and rocked himself gently as Owen held up a needle.

"I need your arm, mate."

Ianto held out the requested limb and met Owen's concerned look with the tiniest of smiles.

"I need to get back to him, to Storm..... I don't want to Owen, I need to. It's like he's pulling me, calling to me in my head. When I close my eyes I can see his face, feel his feathers under my fingertips...... It's like.....like."

Owen took the blood. "A compulsion?"

Ianto nodded.

"It's playing on your natural behaviour, your weaknesses. Just try to ignore it. Think of something else."

Ianto wrung his hands on his lap. "What? What can I think of other than that poor thing locked up down there, all alone, no one to love him or hold him."

Owen sighed and having finished with his task he came back to stand at Ianto's knees. He grabbed the young man's hands to still them.

"Ianto.... Ianto look at me." Owen's tone left no room for argument.

Ianto blinked at him, his pupils almost blown.

"The safest place for the kid is in that cell, no one can harm him in there, the dinosaur can't eat him by mistake. He's warm, he's just been fed, that's all you need you to do, he's not your child......."

Ianto glared at him. "He might as well be there's no one else for him."

Owen was not deterred. "Right now, you're right, but you are not his parent, just a temporary custodian who'll b.........."

"We're going out Owen, can you two handle things?"

Owen looked up at Jack. "Yep, we'll be fine boss."

Jack hesitated briefly before turning away, the sad look on Ianto's face burnt into his conscience.

Owen turned back to his patient. "No matter what happens you cannot keep the kid, Ianto. Your vitals are starting to go out of wack and already you are agitated and tired."

Ianto nodded knowing the truth and not wanting to accept it. "I don't want to lose anyone else Owen." He murmured concentrating on his feet.

Owen gently squeezed his shoulder. "You won't, we're all gonna be here for you. What you feel for that creature is not love Ianto, it's addiction, plain and simple, like coke or cannabis or caffeine in your case. It's affecting your body like a drug, keep that in perspective. I know it is not easy, but try."

Ianto looked up and rolled his eyes. "This is insane, I am the least cuddly person on the planet."

"I noticed.... unless one happens to be Jack Harkness."

Owen was pleased to see him blush.

"Is it so obvious?"

"Jack was never known for his subtlety and you go bright red every time he speaks to you."

Ianto looked back down, he was still wringing his hands, making them ache.

"I'm scared Owen.... I've never felt so out of control before. Never felt anything as intensely as this."

Owen arched his eyebrows. "Can you remember how you were the day Lisa.... well the day she died? That was pretty intense Ianto and you had history with her, she was someone you knew and came to love. That baby is not like that, it's just amplifying your instincts."

"Owen, if I lose control, when it comes to ..... well when Storm is taken away. Don't let me hurt anyone. If it looks like I am going to, I want you to shoot me. Promise me."

The medic took a pace back, searching out Ianto's face. Their eyes met.

"If it comes to that, then you have my word."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN ****A MATTER OF THE HEART**

Owen sighed as Ianto left the autopsy bay. The younger man had been caring for the infant for ten days now. Owen shook his head consulting his own notes. This had to stop, there was no longer any option and Owen could not understand why Jack hadn't done something sooner. The creature from the Rift, no matter how young and cute it was, had to go before it was too late. Gathering his resolve and his paperwork Owen stalked up to Jack's office, barging in to find his boss sat at his desk going over expense forms with Ianto. Owen hesitated on the threshold as both Jack and Ianto looked up at him. Jack arched his eyebrows at Owen's apparent loss for words.

"Owen?"

"Yes, I need a word."

"Is it urgent?"

Owen nodded. "Yes and it is private and really cannot wait." He glanced meaningfully at Ianto and the Welshman took the hint easily enough.

"I'll go make some coffee."

Jack smiled up at him, reluctant to have him leave. "Ok."

Ianto stepped around Owen. "Do you want one?"

"Yes mate, thanks." He needed one.

Ianto left closing the door behind him, he knew full well that Owen wanted to talk to Jack about him and Ianto did not want to over hear it.

Owen plonked himself down in the empty chair and tossed Ianto's medical notes down in front of Jack.

"Permission to speak candidly Jack."

Jack put down his pen and leant back in his chair. "Always, what's on your mind?"

Owen realised there was no diplomatic way of putting this, so he dove straight in. "I thought you'd contacted that Doctor friend of yours, you know to take away that interloper in the cells."

Jack sighed. "I did, but contacting the Doctor is not like calling for a pizza order Owen. What's the problem?"

"You telling me you haven't noticed?"

"That Ianto's lost weight, he's edgy, he looks paler than normal if that's even remotely possible. He's barely slept and I have to confiscate the swipe card after each feed time and nappy change..... Yeah I noticed." He snapped back and then sucked in a breath. "Sorry..... go on talk to me."

Owen nudged the folder forwards. "His blood pressure is way too high, his heart rate is too fast and slightly erratic and his blood work is... well lets just say he's a heart attack waiting to happen. That creature has to go.......because if it doesn't Ianto could easily have a fatal coronary. A couple of days worth of exposure is manageable, but it's been going on for too long and as your medical advisor I am recommending........"

Jack threw him a glare and Owen shut up.

"Have you told Ianto?"

"No, I thought we should try that together, he's more likely to listen to you, but I don't expect you to tell him alone. We both know how he is going to react."

Jack closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "What about sending it to Flat Holm?"

Owen shook his head. "Same issue with someone else.... It's the pheromones, we are all reacting to them, even with that thing locked away and quite frankly it's cruel not to give the infant the care that it obviously craves. My main concern has to be Ianto's safety."

"And you think mine isn't?"

"That's not what I said Jack.... Look if you aren't up to doing it, leave it with me. I could give it a nice deep anaesthetic and then a lethal injection, the kid wouldn't know anything about it." He hated himself for suggesting it but Owen knew he had to be objective in the matter, even though the words 'do no harm' floated on his conscience. "I know it's not..... not what any of us want Jack, the same as it wasn't with that whale, but both Ianto and the Sparrow are suffering and Ianto's life is at risk as things stand."

"Alright, we've waited 9 days for the Doc and I certainly don't see any other way of dealing with the situation. I'd like you to prepare the injections and then we'll send Gwen and Tosh home. After that, we tell Ianto, best prepare a sedative for him too..... he won't let us do this without a fight......." Jack trailed off looking out over the Hub. "he's gonna hate me for this."

"Then let me do it Jack."

It took a moment for Jack to look back at Owen. "No, I'll do it. You shouldn't have to Owen."

"I wasn't thinking about that. It may just be easier for Ianto to handle if it were me, he'll need you after it's done."

Owen watched calmly as Jack rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Shit."

"Yeah, no kidding." Owen got to his feet. "I'll get the doses sorted out."

Jack nodded and got up as well. He followed Owen out of his office and went over to Gwen and Tosh, conscious of the fact that Ianto was now watching him from the kitchenette.

"Gwen, Tosh I want both of you to take the day and come back in this evening."

The women just blinked at him for a moment and Jack tried to smile at them.

"Go on, go.... it's a beautiful day, get out of here, things are gonna be quiet for the rest of the day."

Reluctantly Tosh shut down her terminal and both she and Gwen donned their coats and left without much comment. As the roller door closed behind them Owen came up from the autopsy bay a metal dish with three syringes in his hand, he took it up to Jack's office. Ianto appeared with his tray of coffees, only three mugs having tipped Gwen's and Tosh's down the sink.

"My office Ianto." Jack said with a faint smile.

Ianto was immediately suspicious of the gentle tone. "What's going on Jack?"

"Just follow, ok?"

Ianto did, he always did as Jack asked and Jack hoped that he would this time too.

The three men sat in Jack's office sipping on Ianto's fine coffee. Ianto looked somewhat small perched on the edge of the couch and he was decidedly nervous and eventually decided to voice his concerns again.

"Why have you sent Gwen and Tosh home, what is going on?" He put his empty mug at his feet and flinched when Jack sat down in the space next to him. Jack grasped one of his hands and gently squeezed it.

"There is no easy way to explain any of this to you. You know 9 days ago I contacted the Doctor as you suggested... well left a message with him at any rate. He hasn't been in touch Ianto and there is no guarantee that he will. You and I both know that putting Storm with an adoptive family here on Earth is out of the question and Flat Holm is not an option for him either...."

Ianto nodded. "So what, I can take him home?"

Jack tightened his hold. "No. Owen's latest batch of tests on you indicate that you are being put at serious risk because of exposure to Storm's pheromones."

Ianto looked from Jack's hand wrapped tightly around his, to Owen. "Well?"

Owen decided to give him the clinical run down, trying to sound as dispassionate as he could.

"You're heart rhythm has become irregular due to abnormalities in your blood, your blood pressure is 110 over 145, too high Ianto, you're not eating. Jack tells me you're not sleeping, you look like shit. In my medical opinion you are in serious danger of having a massive cardiac incident and should no longer be exposed to the Sparrow."

Ianto nodded his head, appearing to take it all in. "But we have no choice, you said it yourself we can't expose anyone else......" He looked at Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack met his worried look, attempting the same objectivity as Owen and failing on seeing the miserable darkness in Ianto's eyes.

"We do have a choice. Without the Doctor we have no means of sending Storm home. His dependency on you cannot continue, it will kill you and that is something I will not allow. If someone else takes over it is likely they will go through the same problems that you are experiencing. The Sparrow will not survive Ianto, it will go mad without a lifelong bonding and it isn't right for anyone here to be expected to take that on, especially with the risks that carries....." He smiled, sympathetically and braced himself. "I have made the decision to terminate the Sparrow's life."


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

**LAST RITES**

Jack felt Ianto freeze and the younger man violently pulled his hand from Jack's grasp and lurched to his feet.

"You can't be serious Jack, that's murder."

"And allowing you to die isn't?" Owen snapped.

Ianto backed away from his colleagues and scrubbed his hands down his face. "You can't, he's a child, he's innocent." He blurted desperately.

Jack got up and approached him cautiously, his hands spread out in a placative gesture.

"No one's denying those things Ianto, but I have no way of helping that child. He can't go home....."

"Where's your Doctor? He could take him Jack, he could, where is he?" Ianto was rapidly becoming more agitated, his eyes darting between Jack and Owen in a panic.

"I don't know where he is, messages have been sent by me and another of his companions and he hasn't contacted either of us. Ianto please..."

Ianto's face went grey and he sank down to the carpet and leant against Jack's desk, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes.

"How can you possibly ask me to agree to this?"

Jack knelt at his side resting a hand on Ianto's knee. "I'm not asking. The decision has been made."

Ianto opened his eyes and met Jack's worried gaze.

"Can't we wait? Just another few days? Please?"

Owen was shaking his head. "It's too risky."

"I'll wear a hazmat suit, gloves, mask, oxygen.... anything!"

Jack sighed. "You can't Ianto, the bonding goes both ways, the child is already suffering because I am limiting your access. It's sending huge amounts of angst out telepathically, I can hear it. We disconnect the physical connection altogether, that would be beyond cruel. It's one of the reasons why you are so stressed, it's practically screaming for you to be in there all of time, I know you can feel that."

Ianto gaped at him then wiped angrily at the water on his face. "Is he really suffering Jack or are you lying to me to get me to agree?"

Jack tried not to let the accusation hurt. "I know I have my secrets Ianto, but I would never to lie to you." He squeezed Ianto's knee. "I promise you, this is the only way." He added gently, trying to maintain eye contact. Finally Ianto nodded, he trusted Jack.

"Alright.... alright, but if Storm is to be put down then I am going to be the one to do it."

Jack baulked and Owen's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"No way." Jack's tone was dangerous, "There is no way I am letting you do that."

This time it was Ianto who reached and took Jack's hand in his. "Yes Jack. I am responsible for Storm, I found him, touched him and linked us together and I know that if you did it I am not certain I could deal with that."

The clarity in Ianto's gaze shocked Jack to the core. There was almost a serene acceptance in those too old oceanic eyes that belonged to a child.

"Ianto I....."

"You know I am right Jack. I have to do this, if this is to protect me then I have to do this."

Owen hissed angrily. "Bollocks, stop being so self righteous. It's no different to shooting down a weevil that's about to rip your throat out."

Ianto's eyes flickered closed for a moment before he turned a steely glare at the medic. "Except that I love the child as if he were my own, I'm sorry Owen I can't help that weakness and if you or Jack took his life I'd never be able to look at either one of you again."

Owen was suitably chastised and he looked away. "Ok, if that's what you want."

"No it isn't, but you two are not going to give me any other option."

"That's because there isn't one."

Ianto nodded. "I know Owen. So can we just get on with this?"

Jack reached out and took his chin, guiding his face so that they were looking at each other again.

"You don't have to do this."

Ianto looked miserably at him. "Yes, I do. This is my fault Jack."

Jack frowned. "No it isn't. Storm came through the rift, how is that your fault?"

"I picked him up, I broke protocol. I should've waited..."

Jack's hand moved to Ianto's cheek, caressing gently. "Ianto, this is not your fault, if Gwen or Tosh or Owen had've been with me they would've done exactly the same."

Owen was nodding in agreement.

"So stop that line of thinking right now."

"I'm still doing this Jack." Ianto was resolute and Jack knew there would be no arguing with him.

"Alright."

Ianto sucked in a fortifying breath. "So how do we make it as painless as possible?" He faced Owen.

"I've prepared two doses of medication, but I'd suggest adding them to his milk when you feed him, he'll just go to sleep, once he is unconscious another dose can be given by injection, just to be sure."

"Ok, then." Ianto looked down at his feet and sighed. "How will I be affected?"

Owen and Jack exchanged worried glances. "I'm not sure Ianto, but Jack indicated a pretty extreme reaction."

"In what way?"

Jack nudged his cheek and Ianto looked straight back into his eyes.

"Grief, Ianto. Intense grief and physical withdrawal symptoms."

"No change there then." Ianto muttered in response. "Please tell me this really is for the best?"

"Yes, it is. Please trust me."

"You keep asking me to do that Jack, ever since we first met and I keep telling you, I do trust you. It's just.... I'm afraid. I'll be alone again and what we are talking about is nothing short of ethnic cleansing." It was a difficult admission in front of Owen.

"No, you won't. If the child is allowed to live out his life here, he'll go mad if cannot be bonded and you Earthers are just not evolved enough to handle it. I said I'd catch you, remember?"

"Can't we freeze it and wait for your doctor?" Ianto's eyes lit up with the hopeful idea, but Jack shook his head.

"Sparrows do not tolerate cryogenic suspension, that would kill it."

Ianto nodded and looked across at Owen. "Could you make up the bottle please, I need a moment to talk to Jack." It was a plea really. Owen stood up and briefly squeezed Ianto's shoulder before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Ianto's hands dropped to the carpet. "Is this really the only way, Jack?" His eyes followed his hands. Jack pulled him into an awkward embrace and Ianto remained rigid in his arms.

"Both of you are in pain it's either he dies or you die and I will not let you die."

"Am I worth a life Jack?"

Jack was horrified that Ianto even needed to ask. "Whatever makes you ask that? Of course you are Ianto."

"I don't want Owen to perform an autopsy after it's done."

"He won't."

Ianto finally sagged forwards letting Jack take his weight. "This is horrible Jack, it's like Lisa all over again."

"You mustn't think like that, you did everything you could to help the boy. Sometimes these things are just beyond us, this is one of those times Ianto and none of it is your doing. You have such a big heart, I've never met anyone with your capacity to love the way that you do."

"It hurts Jack."

"I know, I'm sorry." Jack kissed the top of his head.

Owen tapped on the door and stepped in baby bottle in hand. He knelt down next to his boss and colleague.

"I've put a heavy sedative in this along with compound 82G, he'll be asleep before the poison kicks in and I added a bit of honey to mask the taste. It will be peaceful and painless Ianto, I promise."

Jack took the bottle from him. "Thank you Owen, can you wait in the autopsy bay?"

Owen nodded, knowing he'd have to get it ready if anything went wrong anyway. He stood up and Jack got to his feet pulling Ianto up with him.

"Come on Ianto, we'll do this together." Jack said gently. Ianto took the bottle from him and shook his head.

"Take me down there then, we may as well get it done." He knew that Jack wouldn't leave him to do this alone and Ianto was quietly grateful. Ianto turned and walked out of his office, his shoulders slumped in defeat and Jack followed him. He paused at the door and faced Owen.

"The CCTV link is patched through to my terminal, it might pay for you to keep an eye." He advised in a low voice.

Owen nodded understanding the intent.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE**

**ONE BREATH**

Ianto finally got to his feet and Jack followed him out of the office and down to the cells, the bottle of milk clutched in his right hand. When they reached the cell Ianto hesitated, waiting for Jack to open the door with the swipe card. Ianto took a quick glance over his shoulder at Jack before entering and then he went straight to the cot. Storm was laying there, wide awake, gazing up at him and Ianto couldn't help but smile and reach down to pick him up. He faced Jack, the baby cradled against his chest. Jack smiled somewhat hesitantly waiting for Ianto to take the lead in his actions. Ianto sat on the concrete ledge and settled Storm into his arms as Jack sat down beside him, the silence hung over them like a shroud but finally Ianto spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"My Grandmam always taught me that children were gifts of God, she said that Rhi and I were like God giving back souls that he'd taken away in different form, like reincarnation, weird for a Methodist now that I think about it. If I could change places with Storm, right now Jack, I'd do it.... I wish my dying would make a difference to help him."

Jack understood, too well, but could not find the words to comfort Ianto, he realised that there probably weren't any that would be of any value. He settled for resting his hand on Ianto's thigh and gently squeezing.

"Do you believe in God Jack?"

"No, where I came from faith had more to do with the way the universe speaks through us, but there were no Gods or devils or anything like that."

Ianto's eyes were fixed on the baby, one of his long fingers tightly gripped by four tiny ones and a thumb.

"I believe in God Jack and I know one day I am going to be judged by what I do today. This is..... this is so hard."

"Then let me do it."

Ianto shook his head and hauled in a deep shuddering breath, gathering himself. "We've had that discussion Jack, just please have it in your heart to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Don't torture yourself over this. It's an act of kindness."

"Feels like murder to me."

Jack closed his eyes debating whether or not to just take the child away from him and deal with it, but he knew that Ianto would not tolerate that any better than he could this.... this act of, Jack wondered what the right word was. Mercy he supposed. He cautiously proffered the bottle.

"It's time Ianto."

The young man nodded and grasped the bottle like it was burning through his skin, but he offered it up to Storm and the child happily sucked down its contents, squeezing Ianto's finger in little digits. Ianto never let his eyes stray for a moment, even as the water rolled over his pale cheeks and dripped off his jaw. Storm slowly lost enthusiasm and yawned the teat out of his mouth and closed his eyes sliding into sleep and then gradually into death. Ianto kept watch.

Jack felt the moment of departure, a slight tugging of his conscience as the baby died in his lover's arms. If Ianto recognised the moment he gave no indication and didn't notice as Jack's arm slid over his shoulders and pulled him close, his other hand moving to check for signs of life. They sat in silence for some indeterminate length of time, Jack gently rubbing circles over Ianto's arm and occasionally kissing his head.

"Ianto?"

Ianto sniffed back more tears.

"Ianto, he's gone. Let me take him now, come on." Jack carefully eased the limp bundle from Ianto's boneless grip. He got up and placed the child back into the cot deciding he'd get Owen to see about putting it in the morgue later. The bottle was still gripped in Ianto's right hand so Jack prized it away and put it on the floor, before embracing Ianto against his chest as the young heaved out bitter sobs into his shirt.

Owen turned off the CCTV monitor and scrubbed his hands over his face, they came away wet and he allowed himself a moment to dry away his tears and collect himself before heading down to the cells. By the time he got down there Jack was hauling Ianto to his feet.

"I want to go home Jack."

Jack nodded. "I need Owen to check you over first, ok?"

Ianto snuffled again. "Yep, ok. Can we get out of here, please?"

"Sure, come on." Jack helped him to his feet just as Owen stepped into the cell.

"Owen, I'll take Ianto to my quarters, can you.....?"

Owen nodded, there was no need to finish the sentence. "Yes of course." He reached out and squeezed Ianto's shoulder briefly, but he didn't say anything of comfort. "I'll be up there in a few minutes Jack, get him a cup of tea with plenty of sugar."

Jack understood, Owen was clearly concerned about Ianto going into shock. The young man remained unmoving huddled in Jack's arms and Jack had to physically steer him out of the cell.......

AN: One more chapter to go.................I'd welcome your views on this story.... regarding whether or not you think they've the right thing!


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

**FALLOUT 1**

7pm came much too quickly for Jack. He was distracted from his bedside vigil and dragged back into the business of Torchwood by the arrival of Gwen and Toshiko. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Ianto who was still under sedation, cocooned in a blanket on the exam couch. Owen had already headed up the stairs and advised the girls to go and wait in the boardroom. Jack really didn't want to face them, but knew that there was no choice, whilst Ianto had been fully prepared to take responsibility for Storm's life; the consequences were most definitely Jack's bag to carry. He gently ran his fingers through Ianto's messed up hair and bent forward, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He murmured. It was unlikely that Ianto would hear, Owen had given him enough sedative to stun an elephant. It wasn't that Jack had wanted Ianto sedated, but it had been the only way to calm him down. Owen had insisted, worried that Ianto's heart rate had rocketed as he howled out his distress. Five hours later and Ianto was still asleep and hooked up to Owen's monitors. Sighing Jack stepped away and gathering his resolve he headed up to the board room to face the team.

He sat at his customary place at the head of the table and dredged up a smile from somewhere. Gwen dipped her head and blushed slightly and Tosh just smiled back. Owen was picking at his fingernails. Not surprisingly it was Gwen who spoke first, never content to just wait.

"What's going on Jack? Where's Ianto?"

Jack rested his clasped hands on the table; he hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Owen looked up at that point and their gazes locked, Jack appreciated the sympathetic look on the medic's face.

"Ianto's is resting under sedation. I made the decision today to have the Sparrow child terminated."

"You did what?" Gwen's eyes widened like saucers. Tosh shot her a glance but spoke much more softly.

"Is Ianto alright?"

Jack smile briefly at her. "Not really. Owen assessed that his medical health was being severely compromised by his attachment to the infant. It too was suffering because I limited Ianto's exposure to it in order to protect him. I had to make a choice. I made it and Ianto reluctantly agreed after Owen and I explained our options."

"Which were?" Gwen was verging venomous.

Jack glared at her. "You don't need the details Gwen....."

"Like hell, how is Ianto more important than an innocent child? How could you make that decision? You have no right!" Her hands bunched into fists.

Jack really wasn't in the mood for this. "My first priority is the safety of this team. There was nothing that could be done to help the Sparrow and Ianto was in serious danger, still is. I made the choice that is the end of the matter."

"Like hell it is. Jack its murder... wait a minute, you've gone and done it already, that's why you sent Tosh and me home." She could not keep the horror out of her voice. "Jesus Jack."

"Shut it Gwen!" Owen snapped and three heads turned toward him.

"You agreed to this?"

Owen nodded. "Actually I'd go so far as to say I recommended it. Keeping the child here with us was killing Ianto and separating them was hurting the child. We had no way to re-home him or send him back through the Rift to where he came from and Jack's help didn't show, get off your sanctimonious horse Cooper."

Gwen gaped for a moment before gathering herself. "I can't believe it, I've seen some horrible things since I started here Jack, but this is.... its just wrong, you killed a child."

"And I would do it again for the greater good Gwen."

"You mean Ianto."

"That's enough!" He slammed his fist down on to the table making Tosh jump. "Ianto has put himself through hell over the last ten days in order to prevent any of us from being exposed. He is grieving as if that thing were his own child. Now I do not want you upsetting him further by trying to discuss the matter with him, he's been through enough."

Gwen glared at him. "You think I would be that cruel Jack? I'm surprised he can stand to look at you."

Jack swallowed down a growl of frustration. "He wanted to protect me Gwen, from the guilt of having to take Storm's life. Ianto understood and accepted my decision; it was he who administered the lethal dose in order to protect me. He said that if he did it himself he'd have no reason to mad with me and Owen so right now all I care about is helping him through this."

"Fine Jack, but don't think for a moment that I am even remotely in agreement with what has been done." Gwen snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

The following awkward silence was broken by Tosh.

"If that's all, I'd like to see Ianto."

Owen got up. "Come on Tosh, he'll be asleep but I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you when he wakes up."

Toshiko followed Owen out of the room closing the door behind her, not really sure what to think about the whole thing and deciding it was best not to make judgement.

Gwen waited for them to leave before speaking again.

"I can't believe you Jack. I thought we were meant to be the good guys." She had gathered herself; there was no accusation in her tone now. Jack gave her a haunted look. "Sometimes hard decisions need to be made and no matter what you say; I stand by what we have done. Ultimately the only victim here is Ianto and that's because he cared too much."

"Surely that child is a victim?"

Jack met her look and Gwen shuddered.

"No. The child was a casualty Gwen, a casualty of the Rift. We did our best and in the end it is all we can do, sometimes it isn't good enough. This is one of those times. I meant what I said, tread carefully with Ianto, he will need us."

Finally she nodded, wondering how sad it was that she could see the truth of what Jack was saying, the terrible helplessness of some situations, she'd seen enough of them when she'd been on the force, this was no different. Gwen wondered how Ianto was going to handle it. But in the end she had to ask.

"Was it right Jack? Can you tell me that what you did was right?"

He looked at her, long and hard amazed at how ridiculously innocent and naive she could still be sometimes.

"Right? Yes. Easy? No. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be with Ianto when he wakes up."

Gwen smiled at him, recognising how much he was hurting. "I think we all do...... I'm sorry Jack."

He stood up feeling a little awkward. "About what?"

"My reaction..... I suppose.... I was shocked."

Jack nodded. "I am glad that you were, it's why you are here Gwen, to keep reminding us."

"I don't think that's going to be much comfort for poor Ianto though is it."

**AN: so that was supposed to be the final part, but no there's one more twist in the tale....... duh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PART ELEVEN**

**FALLOUT 2**

Ianto rolled onto his back and ended up staring into the light fittings that hung from the tiled ceiling of the autopsy bay. He lay there unblinking for a long time, vaguely aware of someone moving about in his peripheral vision. The sound of metal instruments being moved about echoed around the sterile space, the sound was irritating, but Ianto ignored it. He found a dark stain on the tiles above and tried to decide how old the grime up there actually was, it would need to be cleaned. With that thought in mind he lurched upright and immediately his head swam with nausea and sweat broke out on his skin, making him shiver with the chill. The world phased out for a moment.

"...... alright?....Ianto mate."

Owen's grating London accent filtered through and all Ianto could do was gag was like a fish for a moment. He felt hands steadying him. "Alright take your time." None of Owen's usual brusqueness was evident.

"I need to get up." Ianto rasped and the steadying hands became firm ones.

"Sorry mate, no can do, you're on bed rest for another 48 hours. Your heart rhythm is still irregular because your sodium levels are still too low. What do you need?"

Ianto suddenly looked down at himself and realised he was dressed in surgical scrubs and not his suit.

"What happened? What......." He trailed off when the memory hit him like a sledge hammer. Ianto heaved and then vomited with no warning, covering Owen and the floor at his feet.... "Oh, God.... I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Owen grimaced but kept his comments to himself. "It's alright Tea Boy, that was probably the sedative I gave you."

Ianto made to get off the bed. "I'll clean it up."

Owen held him fast. "No, you won't. You're to rest. I mean it Ianto." He ordered firmly.

Ianto blinked at him. Owen sighed at the lost look on the younger man's face. "Come on mate, settle down, I'll get you some water." Owen gently nudged him back so he had to lie down again and Ianto went back to looking at the Victorian ceiling.

"Where's Storm?"

Owen was at the sink. "He's wrapped in that teddy bear blanket in draw 16."

Ianto rolled onto his side and watched the medic as he approached with the water.

"I feel terrible Owen. It's like when Lisa died." His voice broke and renewed tears found their way out. "How could I love someone I didn't even know, that I...... I mean he wasn't family or even human for fucks sake."

Owen placed the mug down that he had filled and stood there looking down at his sick covered lab coat, wishing he could find something funny about the situation.

"I don't think we get to choose who we love, it just happens, whether we want it or not."

Ianto would not have looked out of place with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"I'm so tired of hurting. Sometimes I wonder what I did in a previous life to deserve all this shit. Everything I touch dies, everyone I love."

Owen didn't know where to put himself and he was eternally grateful for Jack's appearance on the gallery level. He came down the steps two at a time, taking in Owen's messy clothes and the acrid smell of sick rising from the medic and the spatter pattern on the floor.

"Owen go get a shower, I'll clean this up."

Owen didn't hesitate.

Ianto drifted on a haze of partial wakefulness as Jack got busy with a mop and bucket and pine disinfectant. His movements were a blur in Ianto's eye line and he vaguely decided to himself that the sedative must still be making foggy in the head. He was startled out of his reverie by warm fingers carding through his hair and gently massaging the base of his skull and neck, releasing days old tension. Jack's comforting scent was all around him.

"I miss him Jack. Is it bad of me to miss him, do I have that right?"

Fingers strayed round to his cheek, gently stroking. "You have every right. You love so powerfully Ianto, it is a beautiful gift." Jack's soft tones assured him. "I wish I was capable of a quarter of the compassion that you share so innately, so selflessly."

"It's like I am in an empty room, like there's no sound, or.... or.... I can't explain it."

"Don't try, it's just loss Ianto." The touch went away and Ianto saw Jack draw up a stool and sit at his side. "I told Tosh and Gwen what happened."

Ianto huffed out a breath. "Bet they hate me."

The soft touches to his cheek came back, warmth spreading through his body from the contact.

"No. No one hates you. I think Gwen was a little shocked at me for allowing it to happen, but they both understand. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I took the life of a child Jack."

"Yes and saved it from suffering, these things are never clear cut Ianto, but the right choice was made, you mustn't let this consume you."

Ianto's eyes slid shut. "I'm sorry I let him down."

Jack was frowning. "In what way?"

"I wasn't strong enough, I was useless really."

"You are right, you weren't strong enough, but there's no fault there it's likely none of us would have been strong enough and you are never useless Ianto. Whatever would make you think that?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't want to talk any more."

Jack sighed worriedly. "Ok, you hungry?"

Another shake of the head and Jack continued to sooth his hands through Ianto's hair as the younger man drifted into a doze. Jack turned on hearing heals on the steps. Gwen came down proffering a mug of tea and Jack took it with a brief smile.

"How is he?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure, not so good. He's gonna need some time to come to terms. Torchwood has a habit of breaking people down bit by bit. Ianto's had more than his fair share."

Gwen couldn't argue with that. "He doesn't like to share, does he." She commented stepping around the other side of the cot and pulling up the cotton blanket to cover Ianto. She fussed over it for a moment. "He's so damaged Jack, even before this."

Jack sighed and half wondered if Gwen knew something he didn't. "When I was away with the Doctor, did you and Ianto talk at all?"

Gwen met his question with a wide eyed look. "No, well not about personal things. He was always very supportive of my taking charge, did all he could to help, but he never 'talked'. I really don't know him at all."

"Neither do I."

"What's bothering you Jack?"

Was it that obvious? "It's him. I mean I know all about you, Owen and Tosh, but Ianto? Nothing other than vague references to his family. I think there's some bad history there, but he won't open up."

Gwen stood back a pace and folded her arms. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Jack arched his eyebrows and his reply was halted by his phone ringing. Jack was quietly grateful and he stepped away to answer the call.

"Doc?..... You're where? Right hold on, be right there."

Jack pocketed his phone and raced off before Gwen could get a word in. She contented herself with taking Jack's place on the stool and holding Ianto's left hand.

It was cold out on the Plas and the old familiar blue police box looked as miserable as Jack felt as he strode towards it and the man leaning against it. The Doctor looked thoroughly disappointed by the reception from his former companion. They stood some metres apart facing one another, coats billowing in the strident wind.

"I came as soon as I could Jack, want to tell me what's up?" Was the only greeting the Doctor could come up with.

Jack looked out across in the direction of Cardiff Bay. "You're about 24 hours too late."


End file.
